Best New Year's Ever
by Pyewacket75
Summary: ONE-SHOT. written for a New Year's Eve prompt on Live journal. House and Cameron start 2009 off with a bang! Takes place in season 4 and doesn't follow canon so I guess you could say it's AU. Rated M for smut. Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!


_**A/N: This is it, my last fic of 2010. Don't be sad though. There will be more. Oh yes. There will be more. Anyway, I wrote this for the New Year's Eve prompt over on Live Journal. House and Cameron smut. What better way to enter 2011? ;) Happy New Year to all my loyal readers/reviewers. You all inspire me and I'll try to keep cranking out the House fics that I hope you'll enjoy as much as I enjoy writing them. I love you guys!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own House. FOX only WISHES I did.

* * *

**Best New Year's Ever**

"So House, who's the lucky woman?"

House stopped tossing his red and grey ball in the air and stared at Wilson. "Huh?"

"New Year's Eve. You're coming to my party, right?"

"Oh that. Yeah. I never turn down free booze. Incidentally, what does that have to do with women?"

"You've always found some woman to kiss at the stroke of midnight. Last year it was a friend of one of the nurses. The year before it was that nurse. Who's it going to be this year?"

"Damned if I know."

But of course he knew. If luck was on his side that night, it would be Cameron. He always wanted it to be Cameron. He got a taste of her earlier that year when she tried to trick him out of a blood sample and his lips tingled for days. If he were honest with himself, it was one of the hottest kisses of his life. If not _the_ hottest.

"I guess we'll all be surprised."

"We usually are."

House found the recliner he usually sat in at Wilson's and got comfortable with no intention of moving for the rest of the night. He had a cigar in one hand and a tumbler of Scotch in the other. When people started arriving, House kept his eye on the door. He knew Wilson had invited his new team, as well as Chase and Cameron. He also hoped Amber would stay away from him and leave him alone. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He actually respected her as a doctor but he had no intention of becoming close friends with her anytime soon.

After his third Scotch, he began to loosen up a little and enjoy the company. Chase and Cameron arrived an hour ago and she looked ravishing. Her blonde hair was loose and curly down her back and looked like spun silk.

"Get you another Scotch, House?" Amber inquired.

"Absolutely."

"You'd better slow down a little."

"Why?"

"You've gotta get home at some point."

"Says who? I always crash here on New Year's Eve. It's tradition. I thought Wilson would have let you in on that."

"No, that's something he neglected to mention."

"Oh, well too bad, so sad. Now get my Scotch, woman."

"Magic word..." she coaxed.

"Now."

Realizing that was probably as good as it was going to get, Amber rolled her eyes and took his empty tumbler.

_Geesh, if she's going to be that way every time I want a refill, I'll get Cameron to do my bidding_, he thought to himself when Amber returned with a full tumbler.

House mumbled a thanks and took a sip, letting the warm liquid slide down his throat while he kept a watchful eye on Cameron. She and Chase barely spoke to each other, and of course his interest was piqued. They arrived together but they were on opposite ends of the room.

Finally, Cameron made her way over to where House was, and took a seat on the nearby ottoman. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Best seat in the house," he nodded, tipping his glass towards hers.

She clinked her wine glass against his and smiled. "Cheers."

They each took a long sip, looking at the other as they drank and he was the first to empty his glass.

"Refill?" she inquired.

"Why yes, how nice of you to offer," he smiled sweetly at her. _That's more like it!_

Cameron giggled and got up to refill her glass and his. When she returned from the kitchen, he saw Chase say something to her, which made her frown, and she shook her head.

House took the tumbler from her, his fingers barely brushing against hers, but they both felt the familiar jolt of electricity that passed between them.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked her.

"What gives you that impression?"

"The fact that you've been on opposite sides of the room all night. And I saw that little exchange just now."

"Nothing gets by you."

"Nope. I'm that good."

11:30 rolled around and Wilson put the TV on so they could watch the ball drop. The party had begun to wind down a little by then. A few people left to attend other parties but Cameron stayed where Chase wanted to go.

"Why didn't you go with him?" House asked her.

"I didn't want to go. When I arrive someplace, I stay put."

House nodded and took in the situation. She was now sitting by his feet on the recliner instead of the ottoman and she had taken her vest off when it got too stuffy. It was getting close to midnight and he could feel his heart race quicken. He wondered if she'd turn around and expect him to kiss her.

In a few minutes he'd have his answer. Wilson handed him a mini chilled bottle of champagne and was passing them around the room for everyone. House tore off the foil wrapping, took off the metal thing that held the cork on, and waited along with everyone else to count down to midnight.

It was the longest ten seconds of his life.

Cameron turned around and smiled at him. Oh yeah, she wanted him to kiss her. There was no question in his mind. He gave her a smile in return as everyone shouted, "Happy New Year!" and then popped the cork on the champagne bottle along with everyone else.

That's when he saw Cameron looking expectantly at him. He put the bottle on the table beside him and sat up straighter, his lips meeting hers half way in a soft but firm kiss. It started out with just their lips brushing against the others, but that wasn't enough for House, or for Cameron. He nibbled on her lower lip and she allowed his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth as her hands came up and softly touched his face. It was as if she was trying to remember how it felt. Her fingertips traced every line and wrinkle and he let out a quiet growl as he deepened the kiss and buried his hands in her hair, pulling her into his lap as he sat back in the chair.

Wilson and Amber saw the entire thing, and even Amber had to admit it was the hottest kiss she'd ever seen. She never knew House had it in him. But then she'd heard about the crush Cameron used to have on her former boss so it made sense, the way she was leaning into the kiss, touching his face and allowing him to do much the same.

"Those two are definitely going to hook up tonight," she whispered to Wilson as they continued to watch the couple across the room.

When the need for air was too great, they regretfully broke the kiss and House gently stroked her face. "Happy New Year, House," Cameron whispered, still breathless.

"Happy New Year."

"Do you need a ride home?"

He knew what she was implying, and he couldn't be more thrilled. "I was planning to crash here but I think Wilson and Amber have other plans."

Cameron nodded coyly and got up to use the bathroom while House headed for the coat rack. "You're leaving already?" Wilson inquired.

"Yeah. Cameron's dropping me off on her way to pick up Chase from wherever he is." It was a lie, of course, that he was sure Wilson could see through, but he didn't care. Then he smirked at Amber. "Looks like you got your wish after all."

House had his coat and scarf on by the time Cameron returned. She hugged Wilson and Amber and they headed back to House's apartment.

It was a quiet drive and a short one at that. As soon as the door was closed and locked, they were in each other's arms, unzipping jackets and tossing scarves on the floor as they moved towards the hallway that led to his bedroom.

House didn't even remember how he made it to his bed, but there he was with Cameron underneath him as he removed the rest of her clothing and his. It was dark, with barely enough light shining in from a lamp outside, but they didn't need light to see. All they wanted to do was feel, touch and kiss each other as they rolled frantically around in the sheets.

It was going to be fast, but neither seemed to care. House fumbled in the nightstand drawer for a condom and quickly dressed himself before Cameron pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. He barely had a second to think as she positioned herself over him and rubbed her slick entrance against his hard cock.

"Fuck..." House groaned when she impaled him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to count to ten to stop himself from ending things too soon. He wanted to last for a little while longer. He wanted to experience everything.

"Oh my God...House!" she groaned in his ear as she rode him hard and fast like a rocking horse, being mindful of his thigh in the process.

He began to rub her clit with his thumb to speed things up a little and she responded by placing her hands on his chest for support. Her long hair brushed against his nipples and sent a jolt of electricity through him as he felt his entire body tighten up for the big finish.

"Ohh...fuck, Cameron!" House groaned as he bucked against her, digging his heels into the mattress for leverage as he came to his own shuddering orgasm at the same time she reached hers.

She collapsed against him, her hair draping across his chest as they lay together in a tangled mess of limbs. Their bodies were covered with a thin sheen of sweat as they collected themselves.

Finally, House disposed of the condom and tossed it in the trashcan while Cameron wrapped her body against his.

"Happy New Year, indeed," she giggled as she nuzzled his neck and gave him a playful lick, tasting his salty skin.

House smiled in the darkness and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Best New Year's ever."

The End.


End file.
